User talk:GuildKnight/Sandbox/2
A quick rundown of things I would change. Link to Project:Consistency as much as possible, Articles should NOT be created for "any topic" (must be relevant to GTA), don't use words like "legibly" as a lot of users (especially international users) won't understand, pages with <1 sentence shouldnt be created (not just none), specify that talk pages are for discussing the article (not the subject, go to the forum for that), add references into attributions section, link to Category:Infoboxes, too many links can make it hard to find the link you want (and make it hard to notice where one link ends and another starts), change to , in talk pages the person who uses "Reply 2" can also re-use the two-colon indent at any time. For page names, you MUST use the real name from the game, for characters who have nicknames use the most common/obvious one (eg Carl Johnson (not CJ) but Big Smoke (not Melvin Harris)), titles of all articles MUST be in title case, give examples for the different titles. We desperately need a good layout guide, which explains how to use images (how often, how big, where to put them, captions) headings & subheadings, templates (especially stub) etc. However I think it is good to keep this guide separate. The problem is if you repeat other policy (such as the policy on project:consistency) users may not know which one is right (if they're slightly different). Make sure you specify what is a "guideline" (its better to do this) and what is a "rule" (you must do this, dont do this) and what is "help" (this is how you could do this if you wanted to). You don't need to link to every single policy at the bottom. That list is going to be impossible to maintain, and could get out-of-date very quickly, as well as using up a lot of this article's page. Just have the important policies that are directly connected to this article, so , , Project:Consistency, project:Layout Guide. Also, make sure you dont use the tag until the page is finished and definitely confirmed policy. This is so our users know this is definitely how they should do it, not just a work-in-progress or something that might be policy. Hope that helps, sorry I don't have time to edit it myself. Leave me any messages, or discuss this page here Gboyers talk 10:09, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Okay, a few comments... :*I'm not sure if what I did is what you wanted with the "references"... let me know. :*Where exactly are there too many links? :*I've found that it impedes the flow of conversation and makes it harder to follow if one person re-uses a specific indent. It seems, to me, easier to follow a conversation if it uses the guide I suggested. Maybe that deserves a little discussion? :*What exactly do you mean by "titles of all articles MUST be in title case"? :*The layout guide is what I plan on doing next... specific guides for specific types of pages, see User:GuildKnight/Sandbox/4, with GTA Wiki:Layout Guide explaining things like where to put stub/cleanup tags and category tags. :On a related note... I'm curious to see what will happen with our infoboxes when Monaco rolls out... will it consider them "tables" and use a banner ad, or will we have to change the templates? I'll be keeping my eye out for that one. --GuildKnightTalk2me 03:25, 14 June 2008 (UTC)